Tidy
by Pooky1234
Summary: What would Torchwood do without Ianto? This is a one off as was Ianto Jones.


**This is dedicated to my best friend who doesn't really get fan fiction but is a TW fan. She reads everything I write and tidies up after me. This a one off that came to me in the car yesterday and the end, would you believe it, was inspired by a Janet and John story on Sunday's Weekend Wogan.  
**

Tidy – or I couldn't do this without you

Jack woke up and realised that Ianto wasn't there. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and set about his morning routine of washing and dressing. When he got in the shower he reached for the gel and the shampoo, always in their places, as they were every morning. He went back to the bedroom and opened the wardrobe to get his clothes. Pulling out the drawers, he took out socks and briefs, which were neatly set out in one of those drawer organisers. His pants for the morning were laid over the chair with his braces. He pulled open a drawer and found a clean undershirt and then reached for a shirt, light blue, which was in a pile, freshly washed and ironed; they always were. In the past Jack had simply bought new ones but now they appeared, laundered and ironed, like magic. He climbed the ladder to his office and sat at his desk. The files he needed for that morning were sat on one side with the messages from UNIT that he needed to answer. On the other side was a large mug of coffee. Jack swallowed a large mouthful of the magic brew and then leant back wondering where the young Welshman had got to. He checked the messages, which included Ianto's suggestions on how to reply. He got up to look through the glass and check if he could see where Ianto was; he noticed that the Hub was spotless. The mess after yesterday's accident with the alien artefact that had suddenly exploded into pieces was all gone. Every fragment of mug was removed, every piece of paper picked up. Again he wondered where Ianto was and then went to sit back down. He turned to check something on the wall chart and then heard a movement behind him.

'I've brought you breakfast Sir,' said the gorgeous Welshman with the sexiest voice in the world. Ianto put down the pastries on Jack's desk.

'It's just as well that you're immortal as I hate to think what your arteries would be like with all the pastries you eat.'

'Well I get a lot of exercise Ianto,' Jack replied, eyebrows raised.

'Indeed you do Sir.' Ianto remembered the rather strenuous exercise of the night before. 'I get a fair bit myself, Sir.'

'So where have you been then and thanks for the coffee; another would be great when you've a moment.'

'I'll make you another when the others come in and as to where I've been – things to do. I've fed Myfanwy and cleaned out her nest and sorted out Janet and our other current guest. I've been out to get supplies and I've sorted the rubbish into recycling and confidential. Have you finished with your mug Jack?'

'Yeah it was wonderful, as always.' He grabbed Ianto and pulled him into a kiss and onto his lap.

'I don't know how I'd cope without you Ianto. This organisation would come to a full stop.'

'No Sir, me neither, but I did offer my services if you recall.' He extricated himself from Jack's arms and picked up the mug and plate and then turned to leave.

'Ianto.'

He turned back again. 'Yes Sir, is there something else you require this morning?'

Jack was sorely tempted but simply said, 'did you manage to do anything with my coat?' The morning before it had been ripped, while dealing with a large and awkward male weevil.

'It's on the stand behind you Sir, all fixed. Jack once again marvelled at how Ianto managed to get things sorted. He heard the Hub alarms go off and Gwen, Tosh and Owen entered. Jack shouted down, 'boardroom ten minutes everyone.'

By the time they were all gathered Ianto had brought coffee and pastries for all and sat down in his usual seat. They went through the events of the day before and then assigned that day's tasks. No rift activities were expected so it was a paperwork day today.

'Ianto have you seen the file on that alien artefact from yesterday?' Gwen asked.

'Yes all the files you need are at your stations.'

'Did you manage to get my lab coat sorted Ianto? You said you knew someone who could get out those stains?'

'It's hung up in the medical bay and the instruments have been sterilised after yesterday's unfortunate incident.'

'Hey how was I supposed to know it would do that,' Owen exclaimed.

'Sir don't forget you have to see the Mayor's secretary today for discussions on major incident strategy,' Ianto reminded Jack.

'Oh yeah lunch with Idris Hopper,' Jack replied and the seeing Ianto's face continued with, 'purely professional.' There was no way he wanted to face de-caf for a month.

'Ianto could you call UNIT this afternoon; you're way more diplomatic than me and I think they'll want to know what happened to the artefact.'

'No problem Sir. If there's nothing else I'll get off to the tourist office for my morning stint and then I'll be in the archives this afternoon. I've a little tidying up to do after yesterday.'

'Surely the explosion didn't reach there,' Tosh asked.

'No,' Ianto replied, 'just a slight accident with a shelving unit.' He smiled as he remembered slamming Jack against it and how they ended up on the floor among the boxes. Some stains were impossible to remove he'd discovered after all.

'I might pop down to give you a hand later, if I'm back in time,' Jack suggested.

'A hand from you is always welcome of an afternoon,' Ianto replied, keeping his face as straight as possible whilst those around him failed.

'Better be getting off then,' Jack said, a few hours later, when Ianto came to remind him. Ianto fetched his coat and held it while Jack put it on and then he handed him the paperwork he needed.

The day continued as quiet days did. The others left early as the Rift was calm and the paperwork was done. Ianto ordered Chinese for him and Jack. He set it out in the boardroom and went to find the Captain in his office. Jack pushed his chair back and Ianto stood facing him, leaning against the desk.

'Good meeting, Sir?' he asked, turning on that look that Jack found hard to resist

'Not bad, sorry I didn't get back in time to give you a hand earlier. You've had a busy day Ianto so its time to relax I think.' He eyed the bulge that was now obvious.

'Now, what can I do for you Ianto?' he said, as he undid the belt and zip on Ianto's trousers and watched as they fell to the floor. He reached in his hand and then leaned forward and waited for Ianto to answer. He loved hearing those wonderful Welsh vowels talking dirty. He licked his lips in expectation, his fingers now stroking gently and he could hear Ianto's breathing increase.

'So,' he repeated, 'what can I do for you Ianto to make your life more pleasurable?'

'Well you could learn to tidy up a bit for yourself,' was the only reply he got as Ianto leaned his head back.

'Hey I can be tidy.' Jack said and then showed him the form of keeping tidy that he was best at.

Ten minutes later Ianto sat in the boardroom, his suit immaculate and his smile broad.

'Oh yeah sometimes he didn't have to tidy up after Captain Jack Harkness.'


End file.
